


A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

by Grace Kay (Drummerchick7)



Series: Music and Mayhem [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummerchick7/pseuds/Grace%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Samantha enjoy a smutty Christmas Eve. From the "Check and Mate" and "That Which Matters Most" universe, occurring between the two fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

Christmas in the Williams household was boisterous. Cookies, pies, and eggnog were made from scratch, the booze flowed liberally, and it was generally a horde of girly sisterliness that Samantha Traynor had never,  _ever_  before experienced. She wouldn't have thought sisters could be that much different from bothers. And maybe they weren't. Maybe this was a Williams thing, and not a gender thing. But either way, spending so much time with all these women was so very different from being around Richard, Timothy, and her parents that Sam hardly knew how to comport herself.

But they were nice. And fun. And long after Ashley's mum went off to bed, the girls were up drinking and laughing and telling stories to embarrass the shit out of Samantha's girlfriend. It was family, and it was good. If she couldn't get the time off to make it all the way to Horizon to be with her family, then this was definitely her first choice of where to be. Never mind that this was the first time she'd met any of these people. She was welcomed in with open arms, fed amazing food, and then Ashley's sisters got her drunk.

Yes, this was a very Merry Christmas Eve, indeed.

But now it was over, and it was finally time to retire. Led by the hand, Sam followed Ash to her childhood bedroom. It was mostly dark, and they kept bumping into the wall or each other and bursting into fits of giggles like little girls. Finally, though, they made it, Ashley pushing open the door to a small room with a twin bed in the corner. Unlike her own childhood room, Ashley's was Spartan, with only a twin bed, a desk and chair, and a dresser – which Sam happened to know was empty. This room had been cleared out to make room for the next oldest girl to take over when Ashley had left the house, and then emptied out after that to be a guest room. Two of the girls were sharing tonight – as they had done as children – so that Ashley and Sam could have a room to themselves.

Samantha did not intend to waste it.

"Sit down and close your eyes," Samantha whispered now, dodging Ashley's kiss and embrace. Chuckling at the childlike look of disappointment on her girlfriend's face, Samantha just pointed toward the bed, Ashley obeying and going to sit on the edge.

"Closed, Lieutenant-Commander," Samantha said firmly.

Ashley did as she was told, a smirk pulling at her lips. "God, it's so hot when you bring my rank into it, Sam."

Samantha smiled, pulling her shirt over her head. She had a surprise that she'd been working on for Ashley all day, and now it was time to make it happen. Stripping as quickly as possible, Sam pulled out the soft package she'd hid inside her clothes in her suitcase so that Ashley wouldn't find it. Inside was the "wrapping," so to speak, for Ashley's Christmas present. Inside was also an actual gift, which she hoped against hope Ashley would like, because Samantha  _really_  wanted to try it.  _God just thinking about trying it has me wet. Such a little harlot, Sam._

_Yes. I am absolutely a slut for Ashley._

"Jesus, what are you doing, Sam?"

"Keep your eyes closed, Ashley!" Sam whisper-shouted, trying to hook the special pink-with-white-polka-dots bra she had just wrangled her breasts into.  _Really, it's a good thing Ashley likes them so much because these things are the biggest pain in the arse_.

"Fine, fine! I'll be good," Ashley said, eyes firmly closed, palms out to mollify.

Sam smirked to herself, stopping a moment to take in this woman who had strangely come to mean so much to her over the last ten or so months. Ashley sat with her long hair down, simple t-shirt and loose jeans her clothing of choice, her feet bare as the house was warm despite the snow on the ground outside. She looked… cozy. She was home here, among her sisters, her mother. Sam suddenly had a pang in her heart that she could never meet the second half of the duo who had created all these girls. She'd heard so many stories. Ashley's father was a  _good_ man, a man Sam would love to have known, to be grandfather to her children.

_God, you're really going to do it, aren't you, Sammy? You're going to pick up that ring you ordered, and you're going to ask this girl to marry you. It hasn't even been a year. Are you daft?_

"Baby? You staring at me again? I'm not even good-lookin' right now. No sweat or tanktops or anything. No butch-lingerie, as you call it." Ashley was keeping her eyes closed, but clearly Sam had remained still too long. The mere fact Ashley knew  _exactly_  what Sam was doing, however, cemented in Sam's mind that yes, she would be buying that engagement ring, and she would be asking Ashley to marry her.  _Just… wait until your anniversary. Then it'll have been a year. A perfectly reasonable amount of time to wait when one of you is nearly thirty…_

A warmth swelling within her chest, Sam moved forward. Leaning down, she took Ashley's hands in hers, covering the LC's lips with her own in a perfect kiss that was everything she wanted in that moment. It communicated love, and anticipation, and surprise at being kissed with her eyes closed, and a very strong desire that was being firmly held in check.

She wouldn't have to hold it in check for much longer.

"Mmmmm you can open your eyes now," Sam said as she disengaged their kiss. Ashley's eyes sprang open, but her gaze remained firmly on Sam's face for a good few moments, the lieutenant-commander drinking her in with an awed smile. Sam blushed to be looked at like that, but Ashley wouldn't let her shrink away, wouldn't let her move or look elsewhere, a hand stealing up to her cheek to keep their eyes on the other's.

Then her eyes traveled down, Ashley leaning back as Sam stood up straight to get the full view. Whistling, her eyes snapped back to Sam's, a twinkle there that told her the sweet moment was not over, per se, but on hold. Sweet, precious moments were all well and good, but not actually all that sexy. And this was, after all, about sex.

"I wrapped your gift up for you nice and  _tight_ ," Sam murmured, spinning in place once so Ashley could get the full view.

"God _damn_ , woman, you sure know how to get me," Ashley whispered, her hands going to Sam's hips and thighs as she turned, setting Sam's dark skin into a fit of goose-bumps wherever the LC touched her.

"I have something else for you, as well," Sam said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh? What could be better than this?" Ashley's hand came up to firmly cup an asscheek, giving it a squeeze and a small smack. Yes, sweet moments were wonderful, but Sam much-preferred their playful banter and joking during actual sex. Leave the preciousness for after, please.

Sam smirked. "Kiss me and get me ready, and maybe you'll find out, Commander," she purred.

The response was immediate. Strong arms wrapped around her, a growl filling the space between them before lips were on hers. Then she was moving, her center of gravity shifting as she was lowered onto the bed, Ashley moving to be on top of her. The lieutenant-commander's weight pinned her down, but it was welcome, comfortable, warm, and most-definitely  _familiar_. The kiss was delicious, that warm tongue – tasting of booze and that earthy scent that was  _Ashley_  – plundering her mouth in an utterly tantalizing way. Samantha was a delectable dessert and Ashley was feasting, all reservation lost now she was finally allowed to have the thing she most wanted.

Hands cupped her breasts, tickled along the skin of her ribs, fingered the lace that rimmed the top of her special panties. When Ashley found the tiny bow on them just under Sam's navel, the LC pulled back slightly, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"All wrapped up with a bow, even?"

Sam just blinked slowly, looking up through hooded eyes in that way she had learned made Ashley's stomach do somersaults. "Merry Christmas," she murmured.

"Fuck…" Ashley lips descended, but they bypassed Sam's lips for her throat this time. She kissed, sucked, and bit her way down onto Samantha's chest, finally latching on just next to the lacy top of the bra and leaving her  _mark_.

"Jesus," Sam panted, fingers buried in Ashley's luscious hair. She suddenly realized that they both moved with a rhythm, and that only made her hotter for the woman on top of her. She needed her. Naked, trembling, sweating. Both of them.

Now

"I know this didn't take long, baby, but if I don't have you soon- oh!"

Ashley's hand reached between them, her fingers deftly shoving past the lacy band of Sam's panties and dipping through her downy thatch of hair to find the specialist  _dripping_  wet. She groaned, letting go of Sam's breast with a loud  _pop_  and moving back up to kiss her on the mouth. She swallowed Sam's yelp of surprise at the multi-fronted assault on her body, plundering her mouth with her tongue once more. It all served to nearly make Sam's head spin, but she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Part of what Sam loved so much was that Ashley had this way of doing this to her  _every_  time they had sex.

It was intoxicating. And it made her feel like the most desirable creature on the planet.

But if Ashley kept it up then their fun might be ruined. Sam could often have multiples but she'd rather stop and have a most amazing build-up to one incredible orgasm. But that meant Ashley had to stop…

A particularly good jab right at her clit made up her mind. "Ah! Okay, stop, Ash!"

"What?" Ashley's eyes swirled with desire, and her confused expression was adorable. And sexy. How was adorable confusion sexy?

"I really do have something for you," she explained, delicately removing Ashley's hand from where it was firmly entrenched inside her panties. Ashley was reluctant, but allowed it, pulling back when Samantha pushed on her shoulders. Lying back, Sam pointed.

"What am I supposed to-"

"Oh for Christ's sake… go over to my suitcase and look at the gift that is lying out on top of it!" Sam almost shouted, exasperated.

Ashley got a sheepish expression. "Right. Yeah. Okay."

"And strip," Sam added as Ashley found her feet. She lay back on the pillow, thinking about what was going to happen. It made her insides twist with anticipation…

"Holy fuck, Sam," she heard Ashley gasp. She knew Ashley well enough to recognize her tone. She smirked to herself. Ashley was  _definitely_ pleased.

"Well… put it on and come here, you big bad marine, you."

She heard the shuffle of clothes and knew Ashley was undressing as quickly – and unflatteringly – as possible. Closing her eyes, she pictured what each sound meant, jeans hitting the floor, a heel slamming into the wood flooring as tipsy-Ashley caught her balance, the rustle of her shirt and bra coming over her head. Then there was a delicious gasp that made Sam's stomach flutter.

Ashley was now wearing it. Soon she would be here, and…

Warm hands almost roughly grabbed at her hips. Opening her eyes, Sam saw Ashley standing next to the bed, bent over as she tried to take off Sam's underwear, a look of utter, raw desire on her face. Sam's eyes followed the lines of muscle along Ashley's arms, her beautiful breasts, the flat lines of the marine's stomach as they led down to dark hair.

Poking out of that hair was Ashley's gift – a sensation-transmitting dildo. It was new on the market, the reviews astounding from across species. It required no straps, and unlike the model released several years ago by a competing company, it released it's hold on the wearer's clit with the depression of a button on the base – there had been a lawsuit from some very angry people who had required surgical removal when "just pull hard" hadn't done the trick. Extensively tested and approved by the agency overseeing such things here on Earth, Sam was reasonably assured this one would cause them no issues.

Then she'd tried it, just in case. It had been the best solo orgasm she'd ever had. She could only imagine how it would feel to be fucked using it.

And now she would be.

Sitting up with a small smile, she "helped" Ashley by reaching out, taking the LC's temporary organ in-hand while her bra was removed. Stroking up and down and enjoying the gasps, the flutters of Ashley's stomach muscles, Sam knew she was making this take longer than if she weren't torturing her girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. She'd always delighted in teasing Ashley. Of  _course_  she was going to tease her now.

Hands pushed roughly at her shoulders, pushing her back to lie on the bed, her hands necessarily leaving their previous activity. Then hands looped under her ass, finding her waistband and swiftly pulling off those cute panties that had only been worn for about ten minutes.  _Whatever. That's the point of sexy panties. They're not intended to be worn for more than about an hour. We just… sped that up a little._

 _Or a lot_.

Then she was naked, and Ashley was on top of her, and there was cold –  _so cold!_  – lube from the bottle she'd stowed with the dildo being spread over her folds, and then she had strong arms around her, damp fingers caressing her left shoulder as something pushed at her entrance. Lips found hers, a groan escaping into her mouth, as Ashley's hips pressed forward, and then there was  _such_  a stretch. Sam moaned, whimpered, fingernails digging into Ashley's shoulders. Ashley's reaction was the same, panting her oaths and swears as she pushed further, this temporary extension of her clitoris being surrounded in the warm, clinging heat of her girlfriend's most intimate places.

Sam groaned again. It felt like being split open. But in the most amazing, wonderful of ways. "Oh  _God_ , Ashley," she panted, willing herself to relax, to take more inside of her, to allow Ashley to begin to find a rhythm.

"Sam, I..." Ashley took in a breath, closing her eyes and holding still for a moment before opening them again and holding Samantha's gaze. Her eyes held wonder, and lust, and love and adoration and all those other things Sam saw there with increasing regularity.

"I love putting that look on your face," Sam murmured, pulling one of her hands back so she could cup Ashley's cheek with it. "I love you, Ashley Williams."

"God… I love you, too, Samantha."

Then, after a moment that lasted forever but was truly only a moment, Ashley began to move, pulling her hips back slightly and making Sam's insides squirm. Then she pushed in, splitting Sam open further, pushing deeper than before. All while looking into Sam's eyes, the specialist's hand cupping her cheek. Sam was held captive, her body pinned down, Ashley inside of her, the LC's gaze holding hers and not letting it go. Sam could not have minded less.

After an indeterminate amount of time the pressure spilled over the breaking point, and Samantha was writhing even as Ashley pumped a few more times, spilling over the edge of her own cliff. Their eyes finally closed, their hands clutching at one another once more, they shook together until their muscles ached, until they could move no more.

The grandfather clock in the living room struck midnight, prompting Samantha to smile.

"Merry Christmas, Ashley."

A chuckle.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, if you celebrate! If not, well... it's not actually Christmas anymore (unless you are Catholic I suppose, then we're still in the 12 days) so just enjoy the holiday smut, yes? This idea didn't occur in enough time to actually write it for Christmas. I hope you can forgive me the few days it took me to get it together.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Smut-mas! Hopefully my muse will wise up and figure out what to write in TWMM soon...


End file.
